A Second Chance at Love
by iLoVe2WrItE301
Summary: A sequel to My First  and Worst  Love Experience. Audrea falls in love with one of the unlikeliest people, and faces the reactions of people dear to her.


Preface

Last year, I moved from St. Peterson School for Girls, to Henton High School. I spent the remainder of the year in Henton's office since we only had a month or so left. My brother attended at Henton, and after seeing St. Peterson's cheer squad, I knew I had to move. Okay, so I lied. It wasn't the cheer squad. So what? I HAD to move. It was either that or I might have been on the FBI's most wanted list right now.

It's funny though, I never thought my brother would be so accepting with what happens after that… well maybe he wasn't so accepting at first, but I was surprised by myself, everyone was.

Chapter 1

When I walked though the door on my first day, I noticed people were staring, and I_ wasn't_ being paranoid. I could hear them whispering. "_That's_ Andrew's twin sister? They must be fraternal l because they look nothing alike!"

Quickly I pulled my schedule, and checked to see where I go first. Science! Suddenly someone approached me and tapped on my shoulder. "Need some help?" I turned around to see a blonde girl, with what normal people would call fancy clothes on, who's so pretty almost everyone wants to be her.

"Um, no thanks. I've got it. I'm Audrea, Andrew's sister. You are?" The girl looked shocked.

"You don't know who I am? Now I know we're not going to be friends. I'm Nicole. Head cheerleader here, the prettiest girl here, and I have the most wonderful beau! Now get away from me freak!" From that conversation you can tell how pleasant she was, can't you? A real joy!

"Oh… I remember you now… you're Brian's girlfriend! The one I poured a pitcher of water on!" She stuck up her nose and left without another word.

Since my brother and I are twins, they gave us identical schedules. I made sure I stayed right along his side until I made friends of my own. I already know Nicole wasn't going to be one… I just had no idea that would be 2 months from that time. No friends for 2 lousy months, and I could tell Andrew was getting tired of my company, although he was careful and never came out and said it. I was sensitive. Really sensitive.

In the middle of my 1st month at Henton my brother asked me an unusual question. He made sure we were by ourselves so if we argued no one would hear. "Why can't you hang out with Steph? You're just going to different schools, NOT different planets." Now I knew he was trying to push me away.

"I don't know, she's grounded, for... breaking her laptop?" I tried getting him off my back, but he knew I was lying. "What about you? Why don't you ever hang out with Brian?"

He shot back quick and I wasn't expecting it. "He's with his whiny girlfriend, Nicole."

I thought about it and figured I should give up, I could tell Andrew was upset about it and I felt I should try to cheer him up or change the subject.

"Hey! We could pay Nicole to disappear!" This should get him started!

"Aud, you know dad doesn't like us showing off that we're filthy rich! Why else would he send us to public schools? But, I would pay a pretty penny if the over-dramatic, psycho-path, best friend-stealing, brat would wipe off the planet! Never mind and don't tell her I said that!"

"You don't have to worry. I hate her too and… if you really want me to go away I can."

"No, don't. I just… can you… never mind Audrea, you've done enough for me." I could tell it was something to do with Brian. I didn't want to, but I didn't let him know it.

I asked him what it was, and he told me he wanted all three of us to hang out, and wanted to make sure it was okay with Brian or Nicole. I nodded and went to class keeping an eye out for Brian.

After 2nd period with Andrew, I was on my way to the bathroom, when I bumped into, of all people Nicole.

"Watch it, creep!" Nicole was saying to me like she owned the school and everyone in it. I'd like to show her who has money, and then she might just run away screaming! The only reason we were rich is because my dad owned a whole line of hotels. Ha! Ha! I know what you'll say she's probably another Paris Hilton! No, I don't use my money like she does, and I am not a diva! No one even knows I exist, and that's the way it should be.

I was just about to open my mouth, when someone familiar walked passed me and began talking to Nicole like she was a goddess. Brian. Now I just have to get him alone to ask him a favor of my brother without hearing Nicole's 90 mile an hour mouth. She was a witch and no one could prove it otherwise.

I was getting so tired of all this "Aw, honey, you know you're my only girl," and "I love you so much," I was about to get sick. I had to go to the restroom, but there was a chance they would be there when I came out, and I wasn't going to take that chance.

I tried to squeeze myself out of the pile of teenagers around me, but when I tried another familiar voice stopped me. "Is this Audrea Cutler I see? Andrew's sister? Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you since last year!" There was a long pause and then the voice started again. "So, the bunny baby is ignoring me or is she still trying to figure out who I am?" I panicked. It was Brian and he still called me bunny baby after I pretended I was a baby bunny when I was like 4. He was 4 then too, and he never thought it was cool. Even for that age. "Hi, Brian." What else was I supposed to say? "My brother wanted to ask you if you were busy this weekend. He wants all three of us to go hang out."

"Are you sure he wanted to know or you? Just checking I know you've ALWAYS had a crush on me." I turned around quick and he knew I was mad. I had a crush on him when I was like 9 and I was 16 now. If I was sure of anything in my life, it was that I don't like Brian Winters. He was selfish, couldn't tell how bad is girlfriend is, and is all wrapped up in that witch. We are totally different. "He ASKED me to ask you and anyways I'm not going. Stephanie is coming over and we're going shopping in Paris right after Spring Break starts which is this weekend." He was the only person who new about Andrew and my secret filthy rich lives. He was a family trustee and even I trusted him. I just made one mistake. I said the whole thing _outloud!_ I was just so happy everyone thought I was being sarcastic to the biggest jock in school. That was one thing people were staring at. I was the new girl and talking to the most popular guy in school after just about getting into it with his girlfriend. I felt like I could die!

Chapter 2

Stephanie came to pick me up just as Brian and Andrew were going out. They were going to the mall to try to pick up "chicks". I was disgusted by Brian, but not surprised. Andrew I could care less.

Andrew didn't trust Stephanie and me alone in Paris, so we went to the city mall instead. While we were there I managed to pick up a few things that were necessary for life as a girl, like skirts, formal tops, casual tops, pants, shoes, and a few dresses. Maybe it wasn't a few things. I had 9 bags and 7 boxes before I crashed. Andrew hated that about me. I loved to shop and when I did, watch out cause I can be dangerous. I almost knocked out two small little girls and an old lady. Of course I apologized and then I realized Andrew had to take me home before I put someone in the hospital.

Brian was forced to hold 4 bags and 3 boxes of shoes. I held the rest and he kept sneaking a laugh every time he hit himself in the head with boxes on accident. I did too, but Andrew wasn't amused until I got out of the car, and slipped onto a patch of ice with my boxes and bags flying everywhere! My pride was hurt and Andrew laughed. That's what hurt most of all.

For the first time in all my life, I noticed something special about Brian when he cowered over me trying to help me up. His smile. I loved his smile. Even when I was 9, I never noticed how sweet and innocent his smile is.

When we dropped Brian off at his house, Nicole was waiting. He had said he could come, only if he was back by 7:00 because he was taking Nicole out for a "romantic" dinner and a movie. There's nothing romantic in Brian's bones, so I have no idea how he would pull something like this off.

When Andrew and I were driving home, he kept looking at me. It was really weird. He's never looked at me like that before, and just when I didn't expect it, he started busting out laughing. I couldn't figure out what he was mumbling about while laughing so hard, until he stopped and told me in a calm, normal voice.

"A romantic dinner and movie?" It made sense now. He couldn't believe it either and for the first time in years, I felt like we were bonding. Andrew was always protective of me, even when we were so little we needed nannies. He would always make sure he told them HE wanted to tuck me into bed, take naps after I did, and when I started dating, HE was the one who made sure the guy would take care of me when dad wasn't there. Dad was never there. He was always somewhere else. And by somewhere, I mean Paradise Island where he has like a million acres of land with a huge house. I've never even been there to see it myself, and neither has my brother. We weren't allowed. My parents had sent me pictures though, and it's gorgeous!

Although my parents don't let us anywhere near their riches and fancy life, they do send us a 10,000 check every 4 months to hold us over. My brother knows I LOVE to shop, so he gave the extras after buying the necessities for life like food and other groceries. With all of that money, I went shopping with my best friend Stephanie Trinel.

Chapter 3

I felt like an idiot on Monday, and probably looked like one too, considering what I did. I think it might have been the shock that made me do it, but none-the-less, I felt like an idiot.

I was bending down to get a drink when I heard shouting and then a picture came into my sight. Brian and Nicole were standing across the hall fighting.

At first they were just yelling fighting, but then she slapped him. Hard. Then the yelling continued and I could only hear some of what they were saying. "Brian, you lied to me! You said you weren't interested in anyone else! If you're not interested then would you mind explaining to me why it is you are talking to Jessica?"

"Um, I have to Nikki. She's my chemistry lab partner! I have to talk to her or risk getting an F! If I get another F I won't be able to play football!" She slapped him again and started to cry. "That's it!" Brian yelled. "We ARE DONE!" I didn't think it a surprise them breaking up after she hit him like that, but it was what I did after that that put the icing on the cake. What did I do you ask? I hugged him. I RAN to hug him. I have no idea why, but I did.

Brian didn't push me away when I hugged him. He just stood there, shocked about the break up and after a while he hugged me back. It felt really weird but, he wouldn't let me out of his grasp, even when I tried.

I looked up at him and smiled, and he smiled back and he let me go. We were going to the same class so we walked together and talked along the way. He was really open, and I was surprised by it. He was talking about how he really hated Nicole all along, but thought it would be good rep to date a cheerleader. I smiled and put my head down.

My head was dancing. It was going crazy. I think there might've been something illegal in that drinking fountain because I felt like a frilly little princess. Just as I thought it couldn't get any crazier, I fell, and right on the spot. Brian looked back laughing and helped me up along with all my stuff.

That night as I was getting ready for bed, my cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number, but I thought it may be someone I knew so I answered it. "Hello?" I was anxious to know who would call me at 12:30 in the morning.

The voice that answered back was in a whispering tone and sounded nervous. "Audrea? Is this you?" I wasn't familiar with the voice so I asked him who it was. "Brian. You probably don't recognize my voice on the phone. Are you okay? I… I was worried. You took a really nasty fall earlier and I wanted to check to see if you were all right."

I went numb. Why on earth was _he _calling me? Why was he worried about _me_? Was that really what he wanted? "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing up this late?"

"Can't I ask you the same question? You answered this late." We talked for a few more hours until I fell asleep and I figured he would just hang up. I felt really weird right before I went to sleep. He was still talking and I was kind of tuning him out while I was thinking. Had I finally found a friend? Or did he want something more? I couldn't tell by his tone. It was normal, and I felt like I should ask him, but I didn't because I thought it may hurt him and if we were beginning to be friends, I didn't want to lose that.

Chapter 4

A month or two later of Brian and me just talking and laughing together, he finally asked me out, and of course I said yes because I really was beginning to like him. I only said yes though because he agreed to stop telling people I used to like him when I was 9. I let him still call me his bunny baby, but that was really weird. I'm just glad he never said it out loud.

The first time he took me out we just went to a movie, but my brother still gave him the talk like he was my dad. He never trusted anyone with me no matter who it was, but it kept me safe and I was thankful.

When we got to the movies, I bumped into someone I was really scared of. It was Nicole and she was giving me the death stare. I tapped on Brian's shoulder. When he turned around she was looking at him so he held onto me tight because he knew we were about to get it. We tried to make quick chat with her, but she was getting madder and madder when she found out what we were doing there together. Brian made me feel safe around her which was really weird. I was never really intimidated by her unless she was threatening someone. Right then, I felt chills down my spine while she was talking.

She was in the middle of telling us off, when Brian grabbed my arm, and pulled me into the theater. Once inside we busted up laughing because she knew if she tried to come after us without a ticket, she would get caught by the security.

After the movie Brian took me home before curfew so my brother didn't chew him up in a loving way. They were best friends and nothing was going to change that, not even me. At least I didn't think I could.

Chapter 5

Our relationship was going steady, and we were going out for almost 2 months until something blocked our way. Brian and my brother had a fight, for the first time, and it was bad. Really bad. The worst part was they were fighting over me.

Brian came to pick me up one Friday night, and everything was going great. We had the time of our lives until I got home. Brian and I were walking in the door to talk to Andrew, but what we didn't know was Andrew was in panic mode.

Apparently, he didn't know we were going out and he had no idea where I was. He had his coat and hat on ready to come look for me and it scared me. I thought I told him I was going out with Brian, but I guess it slipped my mind.

"Thank goodness you're all right!" He did sound worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine; Brian took me out to Chuck E Cheese's! Those little kids are adorable! There was this one little girl"- I couldn't believe it! He interrupted me to go yell at Brian! It ticked me off because he had never done it before.

I stormed into the kitchen where they were talking and yelled at my brother, which was a shocker, because I never yell at him. "Why are you tormenting us? I am the one who forgot to tell you. I am the one who went without your permission! Don't you dare yell at him! I love him!" I stopped right in my tracks. Did I just say that out loud? Why did I do that? Brian probably already thinks I'm a psycho-path, but I did tell the truth. I did love him and I hoped he loved me, but now I wasn't sure after I screamed across the room at my brother.

After Brian heard what I said I blushed, and started to walk away, but he came rushing after me. "Wait! Where are you going, I want to take you somewhere."

"Oh, No! You aren't taking her anywhere after curfew! You're not taking her anywhere anytime! And we're not friends anymore! We haven't been since you and my sister started dating so just leave!" I don't know why, but a tear ran down my cheek and when Brian saw that he ran over to comfort. It always works with him. "You know what man?" He was talking to my brother, and was probably gonna chew him out because of me getting upset. "I'm not taking her out of your property anyways. We're gonna be on the porch and we'll be just a minute. You need to sit down, you're really mad." I couldn't believe it. How could he be so calm after all of the things my brother had said to him? He even said we weren't allowed to date anymore which I don't care about. Brian would sneak me out of the house anyway.

When Brian led me out of the house and onto the porch, for about four minutes all he did was stare at me and smile. Then he finally said something. "Why did you get upset?" I still couldn't understand how he was so calm. "Aud, this isn't anything to get upset over. He's just angry, and I love you too." I was shocked. I was hoping he would forget all about that awkward moment, but I guess he didn't. A smile ran across my face and he smiled when he saw it.

"I don't know why I was getting upset, I guess it was because I wasn't going to see you all the time." I stopped and managed a small giggle out.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I managed to remember your birthday was next week… and I already got your present. But if we don't see each other that day, do you want it now?" He shook his head.

"Don't give it to me now. You'll spoil the surprise."

"Okay, um my brother is starting to spy on us so…"

"You're right, I should go. I'll talk to you later." He gave me one of those warm hugs and smiles, got into his car and drove away.

Chapter 6

When I got back inside, Andrew was laying down on the couch acting like he saw none of what just happened on the porch. I knew better and walked right passed him not giving him a second glance. He must have known I was angry at him because he started apologizing and talking. "Aud I'm sorry about that. I was worried that's all. If you were in my position you would be to. You're my sister, and I like to keep you safe. Is he angry?" I tried to ignore him, but couldn't do it.

No was all I could get out of my mouth without spilling tears all over. I ran upstairs, trying to get away from him.

When I got inside my room and shut the door, I turned around and jumped with fright. There was someone in my room, a man and I didn't recognize him at first. The light was off and all I could see of him was the outline of his body.

The man stepped forward, into the light after I turned it on, and I realized that he wasn't a man after all. He was my age and he wasn't a stranger. It was Brian. "What are you doing here?" I asked him trying to keep my voice down. I went to my bed to sit down.

He smiled and sat next to me. "I forgot something." I had no clue what he was talking about, because he didn't leave anything in the house. "What did you leave? I'll go get it." He looked at me like I was missing the obvious, and I was. "I just forgot to tell you goodnight." I smiled as he bent over to kiss me, but right as he got close enough to, I heard Andrew coming up the stairs. "Get in the closet, and hurry!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear but soft enough for Andrew not to hear. He quietly obeyed and I got into a normal position as Andrew opened the door.

He looked in the doorway and saw me at my desk checking my emails from mom and dad. "Are you alright?" He asked seeming worried again. When I didn't answer he asked another question. "What'd they say? Are they coming to visit?"

"Yes they're coming. They're only staying for the weekend and… if Brian's gonna meet them they won't like him because of the way you're acting! It's so immature!" It was my turn to yell at him. He looked appalled at the way I was acting. I couldn't believe it either. I was sure to get in trouble, and I was right. He "grounded" me, and it was enough time to keep me away from Brian while mom and dad were here. "When are you going to understand? You are not dad! You are my brother! You can't control me!" I burst out in tears and I didn't expect Brian to come out of the closet. He did and my brother suspected the worst. He walked toward me, ignoring my brother, and held me tight in his arms. I didn't push him away, but as he let go he wiped away my tears with his hand. My brother was furious, and I really didn't care. All I wanted to do is be with Brian.

I left the room to wash my face since my eyes were burning from crying so much. When I came back both Andrew, and Brian were red faced. Andrew then left the room, and left Brian and I alone. "What happened?" I asked Brian.

"Nothing, I have to go." He was keeping something from me and I was disappointed. Just an hour ago, he'd said he loved me, and now it seems as my brother changed all of that.

"Brian, are you angry at me? Is it because I left the room? I'm sorry…" I was apologizing for something I didn't even know I did. He turned to look at me and saw the disappointment in my eyes. "Aud, it's not you. Your brother just made me very angry. He made you cry. I don't like it when you cry… I let him have it." The truth finally came out of his mouth, and it made me feel even worse about myself, even if it wasn't my fault. Andrew may not let me be with Brian, but my parents can. I knew what I had to do, and I was bound to do it.

Chapter 7

I woke up early Friday morning to find my parents already there and talking to my brother about my behavior on Tuesday. My mother was the first to see me and rushed to hug me. I didn't hug back, I was upset. I couldn't leave the house and it was Friday; Brian's birthday.  
>My face must have been expressionless because my brother gave me a mad look and then a big smile (basically telling me to smile or else). I made sure I was on my best behavior.<p>

We were going to go out for lunch, but I slipped that I wasn't all that hungry before we left so I made a small meal at home. Mom and dad seemed pleased that I knew how to cook, and loved the meal. My brother didn't touch his food, afraid I would poison it or something ridiculous like that.

After everyone was done eating we all sat on the couch talking when the doorbell rang. Andrew was still talking to dad about how he's been saving for a new car, so I ran to get it. I was pretty sure my heart stopped beating for at least 2 minutes as I opened the door to find Brian with the biggest smile I've ever seen on him. I gave him a warm hug and a warning smile that Andrew is still in a bad mood and that my parents were there. He seemed as if he understood every expression on my face.

"Mom, Dad you remember Brian Winters don't you?" I said in the most enthusiastic way possible. I was thrilled Brian came here to pick me up. He promised to take me to his place for the day even though I wasn't supposed to go anywhere. "Oh, yes! How are you doing Brian?" My dad was the only one who responded to my question.

"Great thanks Mr. Cutler. How are you?" Brian responded politely.

"Perfect, every little thing is perfect. Andrew tells me that you and Audrea have been spending some time together?" My eyes were looking directly to Andrew and they weren't pleasant.

"Yes sir, she is very special to me. I hope I am the same to her." Brian looked at me and held onto me in a nervous way. He was scared of my father, after 15 years of seeing him around five times a year? I didn't understand. "I am sure you keep her good company? Andrew says you've made her quite rebellious is that true?"

"I sure hope not sir! The last time I saw her on Tuesday she was in tears and not acting rebellious. I've never seen her act that way. Ever." I was very happy Brian stuck up for me like that, even though he told my parents I was crying Tuesday night. That was something I didn't want them to know. I didn't want them to know about Andrew and Brian's fight Tuesday or how I yelled at Andrew.

My dad was looking like he didn't believe Brian at all, so I interrupted. "Um… mom, dad Brian's going to take me to his place so we better get going."

"Okay." That was all mom and dad said. Brian and I ran upstairs before we left. Once in my room he shut the door. I got my coat and thinking he would open the door for me I ran to it just to crash right into it. I hit it so hard that I fell to the ground, and Brian helped me up. I said thanks and he held me close to him again. "You know what I really want for my birthday?" He asked me. I shook my head no and he leaned close into the same position we were at on Tuesday before my brother came in the door. This time the kiss happened, and when we broke apart he smiled. "You ready?" He asked me.

"Yes, wait no! Let me get your present." I went to the closet, reached to the top shelf, and pulled down a small box wrapped up with a bow. "Now I'm ready, lets go" he opened the door and when we got downstairs he put my coat on me. He opened the door and I yelled "BYE!" to my mom and dad and I guess Andrew, but it wasn't really intended for him.

Brian opened the car door for me; I got in, and strapped the seat belt on. He turned the ignition on, put didn't go anywhere. Instead he looked at me and smiled his beautiful smile. "I love you, and I'm very glad they let you come with me today." he murmured

"I love you too, now let's go." He laughed and pulled the car out of the driveway.

Chapter 8

Once we were at his house, he parked the car and bent over to give me another kiss. I got out of the car, along with Brian by my side. He put his arm around me and led me into the house. Once inside I saw that no one was there. It was dark and at first I thought he planned his own surprise party. I was wrong because when he turned on the lights, not one person yelled SURPRISE! There was no one there.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me. It slipped my mind to tell him we just ate, so I decided I would tell him now.

"No, we ate right before you came. I thought your parents were here." I was really curious, and I was sure he told me they were going to be there.

"They're out seeing a movie. I told them it would be nice if we could just hang out together. Watch some movies or something here."

"Okay, but first you have to open your present. I spent hours putting it together. I hope you like it." I handed him the wrapped gift and he studied it for a while then removed the card. "Brian," he read out loud "You mean so much to me. I love you and hope you have a happy birthday. Love, Audrea" I blushed. He continued to open the gift carefully incase he might damage the contents. He opened the box and smiled. It was a picture frame with a part that separated 3 pictures. One was of all three of us: Andrew, Brian and I when we were all 10. The next was a picture taken recently of all three of us, and the last was a picture we took last week of Brian and me together.

"Thanks Aud I love it, I just wish that I could look at your brother and not get mad. Tuesday night, I should've told you what happened. Aud, I think it's over with our friendship. Don't think it's his fault or yours, its not. We changed, it happens. I can manage seeing him though when I'm around you. I don't think we'll talk though."

"Okay. What movie do you want to watch? Or were you kidding? We could watch baseball…" He looked at me then turned his head.

"Aud, you hate baseball or any sport. Why in the world would you want to watch it?"

"_I _won't watch it. You will." He seemed to understand now.

"Oh, and I'll hold you too?" He said, and then laughed "Alright you win. We'll watch baseball."

We walked to the couch and he sat down, holding on to me tight. We talked for hours and neither of us payed attention to the game. We talked about when we were younger (age 9 specifically) and I had a crush on him. He called me his bunny baby and I laughed. Finally I fell asleep after about five hours of talking. Girls like to talk, but not that much.

When I woke up, I found that he had gotten up to eat something, and that his parents were home. I sat straight up and looked at him and he looked back at me with two gorgeous brown eyes. "Hey you're awake! I should probably take you back home… since the games over.

"No! No way! I am not going home! Ever!" I saw the look on Brian's face, and I felt really bad. "I'm sorry, Brian. I didn't mean to yell. I just don't want to face my brother. I feel like he's harassing me like a bully at school. I feel terrified to be in the same room with him after he yelled like that. I've never seen him do anything like that before."

"I know. I'll go in with you so you're not alone. I wouldn't want to be there alone with him. Wait, you won't be alone will you? Your parents are still there aren't they?"

"Yes, but I really don't want to go in there alone. Can't you go in with me and stay for a while? I'd like to spend more time with you today." After hearing what I said out loud I felt ridiculous, but I knew I meant what I said.

"I guess I could do that. Do you want me to sneak in your room again, or risk getting thrown out?" I couldn't help but laugh. He already knew what he had to do, I could tell by what he said.

Chapter 9

"So what's the plan?" I asked Brian once we pulled in my driveway.

"I'll say I'm leaving then drive down the road to the gas station to leave my car. Then I walk back here and climb the tree to your room. If I'm not there, wait for me. I'll be there. If something happens, I'll try to call. But I'll try to be there anyways."

"Okay, I think I can do the talking by myself so you can tell me goodbye on the porch. Let's go."

We walked up the porch steps and he smiled at me. We could see 3 pairs of eyes glancing a look from the window, but ignored them. "Make sure you can get in." he warned making it sound official. I opened the unlocked door a crack, and then shut it again. "I can get in." I said trying to make small talk.

"Okay goodnight, sweetheart." I blushed considering he never called me sweetheart before. I couldn't tell if it was for show or not. He kissed me goodnight and I went inside while he drove to the gas station.

Once inside my brother gave me a dirty look. I didn't care that my parents were there, so I yelled at him. "What is your problem? I'd really like to know Andrew! What did he ever do to you! Nothing! He did nothing! So why are you acting like this! I really, REALLY like him! No I don't, never mind that I love him! You need to get over yourself! I'm going upstairs to take a shower and then go to sleep. Don't you dare come after me!" Once I was upstairs I opened the door to my bedroom. It was pitch black so I figured he wasn't there yet. I went to turn on the light when something grabbed me. I was about to scream when a voice said, "Shhhh! It's me! I'm letting go." He let go of me and I turned the light on. There he stood. I walked over to my drawer and pulled out a pair of French, pink, silk pajamas. Before I could walk out of the room he took my hand and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. Apparently that was what he wanted because he let me go after that. "Brian, can you wait here for a couple minutes? I'm going to take a shower. You stay here. Do not move, unless you hear someone coming other than me. If you aren't sure who it is, hide anyways. Oh, and did I mention that you DO NOT MOVE?" I walked out into the hallway and into the bathroom.

I took a short shower so I didn't have to keep Brian waiting. Once out of the shower I dried off and slipped into my silk pajamas. I walked back into my room and shut the door. It seemed that he never left the spot on the bed except for lying down in a casual position, but I was wrong. After I made sure no one was coming up the stairs, Brian spoke up. "Aud, who's Ricky Fletcher?" This question caught me off guard.

"Ricky Fletcher? He… well… he was…was my boyfriend, my ex-boyfriend now of course. Why?"

"Oh, that creep who really hurt you last year? You still write to him? I saw the letters in your desk drawer. I hope you don't mind." I couldn't believe he would tell me he was raiding through my desk drawers. He was so open. "Well actually those are from him to me begging for forgiveness telling me he really loved me and all this other fake crap. I haven't seen him since I went to St. Peterson." Brian sat up when I walked toward the desk to pull out a picture. "Brian, earlier wasn't our first kiss." I looked at him and he looked confused.

"Yes it was. I've never kissed you before then, at least not on the lips. I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you were dreaming." He sounded sure of himself, but I knew I was right.

"No it wasn't. I have proof. Look at this picture of when we were 12, it was summer vacation and we were alone at the beach. My brother went chasing some 20 year-old. Remember?" I passed the photo to Brian and he smiled.

"You were even gorgeous then. I don't know why I never saw it. Don't say it's not true and I'm just saying that, because I could go up to a random stranger and ask him the same question and he would tell me the same thing I just told you. You are gorgeous. Come over here with me for a minute." I did as he wanted me to, and sat next to him on my bed. I then rested my head on his shoulder. We talked some more about our relationship in the past, and how it changed. I used to hate him, and now I can't stand to be away from him. I fell asleep around 3:30 A.M. and Brian must have moved to the closet to sleep. I had blankets in there and some extra pillows from sleepovers with Stephanie, so he used those to make his bed.

Around 8:30 Brian must have snuck out the window and ran back to the gas station to pick up his car. He went back home with a bag full of clothes, and climbed back up the tree into my room.

When he reached my window, I had it closed thinking he went home last night and wasn't coming back until I called him. I was awake and changing in my room when there was a knock on my window.

I was really scared, because I thought it was a stalker. Instead it was my crazy boyfriend climbing the tree to my window with a gym bag full of clothes. "I won't look! Let me in when you're done!" I had a really long shirt on I use as a night gown sometimes or a lounging outfit with some shorts. I didn't put my shorts on just yet, and hurried to the window to let him in.

"You are insane! I can't believe you! Hurry in before my parents and brother wake up." I laughed. I had no idea he left and intended to come back.

"Are you crazy? I told you to let me in when you were dressed! Not when you were half dressed! I'll fold up the blankets in your closet while you put some pants on." I couldn't help but laugh at Brian acting so crazy because I had a long shirt, long enough to cover halfway to my knees on and no pants.

After I put my shorts on and helped him fold up blankets we walked downstairs to get something to eat. It wasn't normal for Brian to be at my house at 9 in the morning, but I didn't care. He helped me cook by handing me ingredients and pots and pans even if I didn't need them. After we were done we ate and then hid behind 3 recliners in a line because we didn't want to get caught relaxing together if my brother and parents came down stairs. That they did.

Chapter 10

"What is going on down here? It's a mess! Have we been robbed over night?" My mom said panicking. Brian looked at me with a funny face and I started busting up laughing, revealing our secret hiding place. "Who's there? Is that you Audrea? Where are you?" I started to stand up but Brian pulled on my ankle trying to keep me hidden. He held me tight and put his hand over my mouth to keep me from saying anything else that might expose us.

Brian released his hand after he noticed I was having trouble breathing, but kept holding me tight. We could see my brother's shadow going across the living room trying to see if there was anyone there or not. When he came near the recliners, I acted like I was sleeping, and hoped Brian would do the same.

Suddenly I felt something pull on my ponytail which pulled me up. "Here's your robber mom. And there's someone else too, little sneak. Did he stay all night? Tell me the truth or I'll ground you from ever seeing him again."

It made me nervous; if I said something wrong I might never be able to see Brian again. "No, he came over here about 3 hours ago. He didn't want to wake any of you with the doorbell or knocking on the door so he quietly knocked on my window." I was telling the truth, well, half of it.

"I don't believe you, Audrea; you're lying so you can still have your player of a boyfriend. He still likes Nicole." My brother made me feel sick when he said that, and I didn't know if I could trust him or not. I looked at Brian who began to stand up and had a look like he couldn't believe my brother said that.

"Aud, I do not like Nicole. After what she did to me 2 months ago, I never want to see her again. You know I love you, baby." He was treating me like the day I saw him all wrapped up in Nicole by the bathrooms. I looked at my parents, then my brother, and eventually back to Brian. They were all looking at me like they expected me to say something. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't decide so I ran up the stairs to my room out of aggravation.

Brian knew it was partially his fault so he chased me up the stairs. I had no intentions of him asking 50 million questions and me answering, so I shut the door in front of him and locked it, which was something I never do. "Aud, let me in please? I'm NOT interested in that witch, or whatever she is. Your brother doesn't like us together so I think he set me up. I was trapped. Aud please let me in." He sounded sure of himself and trustworthy, but I still didn't know if he was telling me the truth. Slowly I opened the door and let him in.

"Are you sure? You seemed like you liked her an awful lot before you broke up, and I know my brother doesn't like us together, but I can't imagine him setting you up. It's not him. I think he is just a little over protective. When you brought me home late that night, and he didn't know where I was it made him nervous. He gets that way, if something happened to me; I know he'd take the blame for it and punish himself. You know how close we've always been. I'm his sister." I knew what I said was 100% true even though Andrew was really mad at me right now. He would still take the blame and never forgive himself. Ever.

"Aud, I know what I said downstairs may have sounded a little unbelievable, considering that I have never called you baby before, but I meant it. I love you, not Nicole, not anyone else, you, I love YOU. Please believe me sweetheart. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Now, I knew he meant it. He was starting to cry. I've never seen him cry before, and I think it was the uncertainty in my eyes that made him do it. I think I heard him mumble, "Please believe me," again, but I couldn't be sure. To get him to quit I didn't want to hug him like he did me, but instead I treated him like my little cousin Rebecca. When she cried I would always pretend I was crying to get her to shut up. It always works.

I made a couple of crying noises and some sniffles, before he looked up, stopped the tears, and sat next to me. "I'm sorry, Aud. I don't like it that my bunny baby doesn't believe me, especially when I'm telling the honest to God truth. I really do love you, and I really do think of you as my baby."

"I believe you, it's just everyone was looking at me expecting me to say something. Like they were expecting me to break up with you because of what my brother said. I really do like you too, and I'm nervous to go back to school Monday with my brother hating you, Nicole hating everyone except herself, and us at this position in our relationship. Maybe I should move back to St. Peterson; to get away from all this mess." I wasn't sure I was going to do just that, but I was welcome to his opinion of me moving back to my old school.

"Are you crazy? That would be an open door for Nicole to think she could walk right into. No way you are not going anywhere without me. You can't leave me alone with your brother either, it's hard telling what he'd do if he had me alone." I laughed and agreed with him. I knew that was what would happen if I moved, but I thought it would be best. Apparently I was wrong.

My dad and brother came knocking on my door after my conversation with Brian. I could tell they had been eavesdropping. When they came in my room I was laying down on my bed next to Brian with my head on his chest. "What do you guys want?" I asked them. I wasn't in the mood for them to tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing, which was what they usually do.

"Audrea, we think it would be best if Brian leaves this house… for good. Apparently he is a bad influence on you. You are acting like a selfish brat and it needs to be stopped." I looked at them with a pleading look. It could've been a mad look, but I decided that wouldn't help matters.

"Dad that's not fair. I'll be good… to Andrew and you. I'm sorry I yelled. You were putting me in an awkward position I didn't know how to handle it. I'll even…" I gulped, because I was dreading saying this and meaning it. "Get a job. Please just don't take Brian away from me. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love him." Dad and Andrew saw the sincerity in my eyes, but Andrew ignored it, and kept trying to keep me away from Brian.

"Dad, can't you see it? She's just lying so she can keep him here. So you won't have to throw him out." Andrew was starting to get on my nerves. I was telling the truth, and he was throwing it out the door. He wanted rid of Brian. He wanted him out of his life forever.

"No, son I think you're wrong. Audrea has never, ever said anything about getting a job. Not even to keep from getting one. She really likes this guy. She is turning 17 next month; maybe she should have her own place. She loves to design things so she can do that herself. I'll give her a monthly check like I do you, and she'll be taken care of." At first I thought my dad was kidding, but I was wrong. He was dead serious about giving me my own place as a 17th birthday gift. I loved the idea.

"How big can it be? I don't want one so big like yours, but maybe 3/4s of the size? That would be okay right?" Brian chuckled next to me. He knew I was taking this seriously, and if my dad gave me a bigger house than Andrew, I knew I would be the favorite of the family. Not even Andrew had said anything about a job. Ever. I loved every second of this.

"Slow down. First we have to find property then figure out the layout and measurements, then pay the builders double normal pay to get the job done by your birthday. Then it's your job, Ms. Audrea to find everything to go in it, besides carpet and a bed. You will already have those things. Listen to me! Even I'm excited about giving you your own house! Brian you will help Audrea with furniture yes? Good then it's settled we'll start tonight!"

Chapter 11

As soon as Andrew and my dad left my room, I looked at Brian. He didn't take any of that seriously, and started busting up laughing. "What is so funny? He meant it! My dad doesn't kid about that kind of stuff! Once he says it, he does it! I'm getting my own place! Then there's no way you can get kicked out."

"What if he can't find any properties in the area, and you have to move? I'd rather have you live here. I don't want to be without you Aud. I love you too much." I laughed at that, because I knew my dad wouldn't let me move away from Brian after what I said about him.

"Brian, my dad would knock someone else's house down so I could live here with you. He trusts you with me, no matter how my brother acts about you. He knows how we feel about each other. Also, he was eavesdropping on our conversation when you started crying. He knows you love me." He smiled and lied down back into the position he was before.

I ran to my desk and sat in the computer chair. I pulled out a tablet of notebook paper, and made a list while searching the internet for furniture and design labels I could use for interior. I was browsing through Gucci furniture, along with Prada, and Coach. I wanted this to be the most exquisite place I would ever be in, I wanted to live life like my mom and dad.

I finally crashed after I had 20 pages written out of things I wanted in my house. I had ever little detail planned out, except I didn't know the layout of the house, I didn't know where I was living, and I didn't know the size of the house. I had made a suggestion to my dad, but he never had answered. I was hoping he would do as I wished.

I heard a knock on the door, and then it open slightly. "Audrea, Brian? Can I come in?" I rolled my eyes and said yes. It was Andrew, and at lease his attitude sounded more pleasant than I las t remembered it to be.

"Aud, I'm sorry for acting like that to you guys. I shouldn't have. I feel really bad and you're not grounded, for any amount of time. I'm the one who deserves to be grounded. I treated you, Brian, like a dog, and I apologize. Do you forgive me?" I looked at him, being cautious to see if he was being stupid or what. Brian must have had the same thoughts I did, because he looked at him the same way. He seemed like he was sincere, but just to be sure I questioned him.

"Are you really sorry, because if you're not I'll hurt you for even pretending. You really hurt me Andrew. And then you tell mom and dad that I was acting rebellious because of Brian that hurt too." He took a while to respond, and eventually he did.

"Yes, Audrea, I am very sorry. I mean it. I was acting like a brat, because I was jealous of Brian. I felt like he was taking me sister away from me and I'd never see her again. And when you didn't come home Tuesday, well when you went out without telling me, I figured you eloped or something. It scared me." We talked for about an hour, and then we started laughing at each other. We were bonding again, and it felt good that my brother wasn't jealous of my boyfriend anymore; at least he didn't show it. I told Brian and Andrew that tomorrow night they were going to go out by themselves and just hang out together. I distinctly told them they weren't going to the mall to pick up chicks like before though. Brian looked at me, smiled, and laughed.

Chapter 12

It was early the next day, which my parents left for their paradise life. My dad made sure though that all plans for my house were taken care of, including the estate and design. "BYE!" We were all glad they were leaving, so we didn't have to feed them anymore.  
>When my brother and Brian left to go to the arcade at 12, I was left alone. I didn't have to worry about fixing anyone dinner, and I decided to spend the day at home, relaxing. Once I made sure they were gone, I picked up my phone and dialed Stephanie's number.<p>

"Hello? This is Stephanie Trinel speaking. Can I help you?" She knew it was me, but she kept pretending like she was a proper business woman.

"Steph, you know it's me so just hang up the business act. I need to ask you something. Are you busy today? My brother and Brian are out at the arcade and I was planning to just relax. We good have a girls night out, just the two of us. Are you in?"

"Sure, Aud it sounds great! So, who's Brian? Is that that hot guy you were and your brother were with at the mall? I'll be right there!" We hung up the phone and about 15 minutes later a shiny, red, new convertible pulled in my driveway. She had bought the car my brother wanted. Yikes!

The doorbell rang, and I hurried to answer it. As soon as we seen each other, we screamed very loud, and hugged. "Do you like the car? My daddy bought it for my birthday! Isn't she gorgeous?" I laughed and explained how my brother was saving for the exact same car. Then she came out with the question again.

"Aud, who's Brian? You never told me! Please I'm dying to know! Is it that hot guy or not!" She wasn't going to leave it alone so I led her to my room. She looked in the closet where he's been sleeping, and I pulled out the picture from when we were 10, and the another copy of the picture from two weeks ago. When she saw them, she freaked out. "You have a boyfriend and a really cute one too! How long have you been dating?"

"About 2 and ½ months now. I really like him Steph. I think I'm falling head over heels in love, and by heels, I mean Stilettos. It's bad!" She opened her mouth in disbelief.

"You must really be into him then, huh? And he treats you good? He better or I'll give him a piece of my mind." I broke her off.

"No! My brother already took care of that. Don't say a word when they get back about it, because they just made up. It was their first fight, and I got really upset over it. I yelled at my brother, and my parents, and I started to cry."

The next couple of hours went by perfect. We had slipped on our pajama's, and just gave each other manicures and pedicures. When the boys got back they found us on the couch in facial masks, with cucumbers on our eyes, and our hands and feet propped up so they could dry. We heard the door open, so I yelled, "Andrew, Brian is that you?"

"Yeah, Babe it us! Have a good day?" Brian answered, and when he called me babe, Steph went overboard.

"Heyy! Have a good day at the arcade guys? Hey Andrew like my new car?" I laughed at her thinking it was the cucumbers on her eyes that was making her somewhat high.

"I gotcha something, Aud!" Brian came toward me with a long box. I took off the cucumbers and held the box in my hand. The label on the front gave it away, he got me flowers. "Open em' up! I wanna see your reaction." I gave him a _you have to be kidding _look, and he laughed. "Seriously Aud, open them up."

I did as I was told, and inside was the Vera Wang dress I was wanting for prom, along with a dozen red roses. "Brian I love it! Thank you so much, but why did you buy this for me? My birthday's next month, and…"

"Read the card." He seemed anxious, and excited, so I opened the envelope revealing the card:

_Audrea, It's our 3 month anniversary, and I wanted to get you something we would need in the future. I think you know what I'm trying to ask you. The roses were a bonus I guess. Hope you like them._

_Love,_

_Brian_

"Do you really like the dress? I was hoping you would, I know that's your favorite color. So… will you go to prom with me?" Brian was always the one to get straight to the point. I looked at him like he was crazy to believe we wouldn't go together.

After Brian said something about the dress, Stephanie popped right out of her little "I don't care about anything you are saying" phase. "I heard dress, let me see it!" I handed her the dress in the extra long flower box. "Aud, this is a Vera Wang isn't it? It is too cute!" Brian sneaked a smile my way, and I laughed.

Andrew wasn't anywhere around, so I ran upstairs looking for him. "Andrew? Where are you?" I looked in his room, and there he was, lying on his bed throwing a basketball up and down. He seemed upset and I didn't know why. "What's wrong, bro? Something happen while you were gone?" I was kind of curious, because I was almost certain they made up yesterday. He looked up, startled that I noticed he was gone.

"No, nothing happened while we were gone. We had fun really, nothings wrong. But… never mind, you are too happy right now." He acted like if he said what was on his mind, it was destroy my happiness. I didn't think that was possible, considering I was on cloud 9 right now.

"Andrew! What is it? Nothing is going to make me angry, or sad, or mad at you. Tell me." He turned to me and started spilling.

"He asked you to prom. I don't really like it. Well, I guess it's because after he and Nicole broke up, he said we would just hang out that night. Now you guys are going together, so where does that leave me? I don't have a girlfriend to go with, or another friend without a girlfriend to hang out with." I looked at him with sympathetic eyes, and knew that even though I had the perfect boyfriend to go with, and the most perfect dress to wear, I had to give up my prom. My brother couldn't bear to be left out again.

"I was going to talk to him about that… I'm not going to prom with him, and I am not going at all. I guess it's just complicated." I made an excuse super fast, and ran downstairs to discuss prom with Brian.

Chapter 13

"Brian? Are you still here?" I asked as I ran downstairs sort of confused on how I was going to handle the situation. He must have seen the worry in my eyes, because he stood right up and looked at me with the same look.

"Brian, I don't think we should go to prom. Um… actually I was going to… sleep that night. I was thinking, when was the last time I slept on a prom night?"

"Whatever Aud, I thought you would buy that, but I guess it wasn't enough. We weren't going to prom anyways. It's your birthday night, and we planned your birthday party. You got me, and I spilled." He flashed one of his "so cute" smiles and I laughed.

On the night of the party, I was dressed in the Vera Wang dress Brian got me, and I made sure I acted surprised, which was very hard to do considering that I already knew everything about it. That is everything except what happened at the party and who was invited.

Apparently, Nicole _wasn't_ invited, but came anyways trying to start a riot. That she did…

I was welcoming all of my best friends from St. Peterson including Stephanie, when I noticed Brian wasn't hovering over me like he usually did. He was always one to be overly protective like my brother. I turned around and that's when I saw them.

At once all kinds of feelings rushed through my veins, but the strongest was equal between anger and heartbreak. At first I wanted to break something, whether it was someone's arm or a Malaysian one-of-a-kind gold plate, but I soon got over the anger and I started crying. I ran to my room ignoring the multi-feeling scene and screamed while crying. I probably looked really stupid and knew at once everyone was looking at me, but I didn't care. Hey it was my party and I could cry if I wanted to right?


End file.
